User blog:Acedragontrainer/To Do List
The wiki is still in need of a lot of work, and any contributions are appreciated. Please consider joining the community or just helping out wherever you can! If you run into any trouble or have any questions, please contact an admin. is a WIP thank you for your patience Images Needed Not all clothing pages have been created yet, but many of the ones that have are still in need of images and gifs. If you do not have access to image editing software but still want to help out, we're more than happy to recieve the raws over the wiki discord. Images of event and recharge items are always needed! Any clothing page will need two images: an icon and a full screenshot. If the item is enchantable then the full image would ideally be taken before the item is enchanted, and a gif of the enchanted item would then be added. Icons Icons are taken from the mirror/closet where items can be selected by tapping on small icons with the item name listed underneath. Make sure the NEW banner no longer shows and the item has not been selected. From a raw screenshot, everything around the icon can be cut away and the background made transparent. The finished icon should look like this: Full Images Full images are taken from the mirror/closet. Make sure Magda is only wearing the desired clothing item. Tap the expand button and take a screenshot of Magda wearing just the clothing item. Full images should be cropped to get rid of the timestamp on the bottom and the back button on the top as shown here. The finished image should look like this: Note: If the unenchanted item has an animation see the Enchantments section and follow the directions. Note: If the clothing item goes above or below the indicated areas, leave the area it overlaps like shown: Enchantments Enchantments are screen capture gifs. In order to retain image quality it may be easier to screen capture a video and then cut it down and convert it to a gif. Gifs can be uploaded to the wiki so long as they are not larger than 10 MB. The captured video should be cropped to get rid of the timestamp on the bottom and the back button on the top as show here. The finished gif should look like this: Note: If the clothing item or it's animation goes above or below the indicated areas, leave the area it overlaps like shown: Set Images Needed Full Set images are ideally taken from screenshots in the mirror/closet rather than from the gallery. If the set page shows a screenshot of the gallery then it still needs a full image from the closet. It is prefered that none of the clothing items will be enchanted when the screenshot is taken, but it is not required. In order to take a full set image, go to the mirror/closet then tap on Set > Collection > and tap on the desired set. Then see the full images section and follow the directions. Sets that need full images from the mirror/closet: *to be updated Misc. Images Needed Some clothing items have been edited since their first appearance in the game and the wiki does not have an image of the original unedited item. *When the Goddess of Flowers Event first released, some players recieved an alternate Winter Messenger Alan that wore a brown/orange toga instead of his usual white. The wiki currently only has his white toga. *The dresses Tight Thin Dress, Spiritwind Robe, and Tempting Evening Dress as well as the waist accessory Tightly Tied Love were edited due to Chinese censorship laws. The wiki does not have any full images, icons or gifs of the original dresses. Imgaes of the original Tightly Tied Love have been found. Clothing Pages The wiki is working towards making a page for every clothing item. Every page includes images, information, how to obtain, transformations, enchantments, categories, and any other notable information. The Format Guide explains how to format a clothing item page. If you run into any of the following problems or have any questions, please contact an admin. *Multiple clothing items with the same name *Clothing item does not seem to be available *Clothing item cannot be transformed but should be able to *Clothing item cannot be obtained by the means listed in the game *Appearance of clothing item has changed *Clothing item does not appear in the Clothing Collection Note: Oftentimes the full name of the clothing item only appears in the Clothing collection. Please check the name in the Clothing Collection before creating the page when possible. To check if a clothing item is part of a set: go to the Clothing collection, and tap and hold on the clothing item. If green text appears in the top right of the infobox, it is part of a set. Useful Shortcuts The icons of some currencies can be called using the A template on the wiki. Category:Blog posts